1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the penis erection support ring that assists a penile function when mounted on a penis of a male during sexual intercourse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Problems of sexual complex due to a drop in the ability to achieve erection and unsuccessful sexual intercourse with a partner have been addressed, and a diversity of devices and medicines to remedy or improve the problems has been proposed and developed. The present invention relates to a penis constriction ring that continuously allows a penis to erect by constricting veins of a penis and occluding the circulation of blood through the penis when this support ring is mounted on the penis.
Drop in the ability to achieve erection or unsatisfied erection results from a variety of causes and this weak erection takes a variety of symptoms. If the penis of an individual is unable to erect because of his mental or physical disorder, a vacuum device or a medicine is used to force the penis to erect rather than using the ring during sexual intercourse. The drop in the erection ability results from not only the mental or physical disorder but also a drop in physical fitness with age, stress accumulated with fatigue or unresponsiveness to repeating of monotonous sexual acts. Majority of males who have a weak erection problem has daily life causes. Typically, these males do not attempt to use a large-scale device at each sexual intercourse, and avoid using a drug which could have a side effect. Although being aware of the weak erection, these males do not try a correct step, do not talk about the problem with a female partner, and some avoid entirely sexual acts themselves. It is a long time since this problem drew public attention. There has been a need for a male physical aid that is easily accepted by a partner and is simple in structure and is easy to use.
Although conventional penis constriction rings impose no load to both a male and a female, and easy to use, the rings themselves fail to induce erection and ejaculation of the penis. The rings are formed to assure sexual sensation to males during use, but no sufficient consideration is given to females.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an erection support ring that is easy to use, induces erection of the penis, and provides a sexually pleasurable sensation to a female as well.
To achieve the above object, an erection support ring of the present invention includes a ring body having an insert hole through which a penis inserted and elastically constricted, and a cavity into which a small vibrator is detachably housed. The ring of this invention occludes the flow of the blood in the penis to maintain the erection state thereof. This basic effect remains unchanged from that of the conventional ring. Besides the basic effect, the present invention applies an appropriate vibration to the penis with the small vibrator housed in the cavity of the ring body. This stimulation applied by the vibrator drives the penis to an erection state, maintains the erection state, and then induces ejaculation from the penis. During sexual intercourse, the vibration of the vibrator is transferred to a female, thereby providing a sexually pleasurable sensation to both a male and a female. Since the small vibrator is detachably housed in the ring, the vibrator may or may not be used, and a battery is replaced.
Preferably, the erection support ring includes a projection which is fabricated of the same material as the ring and integrally formed with the ring body. The projection is aligned in parallel with the direction of the center axis of the insert hole that is opened in the ring body, and is thus aligned with the longitudinal direction of the penis. The projection may be arranged on one side of the ring body, or may be arranged on both sides of the ring body. The projection mainly stimulates the sexual organs of a female. With the vibrator operating, the projection vibrates in a small-amplitude vibration. Preferably, the projection is formed in a location corresponding to the cavity. The projection is thus reliably vibrated. The arrangement in which the small vibrator is not housed in the cavity also falls within the scope of the present invention. In this arrangement, however, the projection becomes flexible with the cavity, thereby presenting a soft touch to the sexual organs.
Preferably, the mounting hole of the small vibrator has a smaller diameter than that of the cavity. In this arrangement, the small vibrator is almost entirely covered and is thus housed in an elastically sealed state. A body fluid is thus prevented from entering the cavity to assure hygiene. The vibrator is kept out of direct touch with the skin. The vibration of the vibrator is indirectly transferred to each sexual organs through an elastic member of the ring body and the projection. The applied stimulation becomes appropriate in level.
Preferably, the ring body is fabricated of an elastic material that is soft and elastic. This arrangement eliminates the sense of discomfort due to mounting and touch of the ring, and increases the user""s satisfaction. The ring is fabricated of a material, such as natural rubber or synthetic rubber, elastic enough to be mounted on the penis and having no adverse effects on the human body. Specifically, the ring may be fabricated of copolymerized rubber, swollen elastomer, silicone rubber, or the like.